My Cold Hearted Master
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- When Kokuyo High inflicts damage upon Hibari's beloved school, Mukuro is forced to repay him with years of service. Only one night do things turn into the favor of the powerless teenager.


**Title** : My Cold-Hearted Master

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -6918- When Kokuyo High inflicts damage upon Hibari's beloved school, Mukuro is forced to repay him with years of service. Only one night do things turn into the favor of the powerless teenager.

* * *

Ever since he turned sixteen, Mukuro has been living with Hibari as his loyal servant. Why? When Kokuyo Land started playing with bombs they ended up throwing a very dangerous one at Namimori Junior High, almost destroying half of it. Reborn then decides that Mukuro shall serve Hibari, since he finds it as a good way to keep Hibari's temper down while the school's being fixed, and by doing this it would spare the lives of the foolish students of an untamed school.

Mukuro was not part of the parade his school had made, nor was Chrome, Ken or Chikusa, but since Hibari really hated Mukuro, and it would surely please him to give him a chance to use Mukuro, they (Tsunayoshi and co.) eventually freed the teenager, who is now forced to wear a maid's outfit and take care of Hibari's house and bloodlust, from prison. It wasn't an easy job, especially when Hibari liked to make things super hard for Mukuro. Everyday the door and gate would be left open before Mukuro could get up in time, causing the neighbor's dogs to run in and make a mess. Hibari would be out of the house for an hour to check on his school, if it was not a school day, and he must see no dogs or any mess in his house when he comes back.

Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't.

On times when he does he forces the maid-without-an-alarm-clock to lick all the dirt in his house clean for the rest of the day.

The work was complete torture, but Mukuro could do nothing even with his ability to make Hibari's life a living Hell. The Vendice were told that Hibari would be the boss of Mukuro upon his release, and therefore Hibari gets to control the invisible mist that covers and prevents that spooky eye from ever working.

Mukuro is forced to sleep in the dark and smelly old attic, and is very lucky to rarely not fall down from up there. Whenever he is seen on the floor, Hibari considers him as a slug, and has him thrown out the window and demanded back in two seconds, or he will have to scrub the house with his hands.

The tormenting life did not end even after the school was fixed. Hibari had told Reborn that he enjoyed his time with Mukuro very much and extended the four and a half months to two years, leaving the who-doesn't-want-to-be-a-mist-guardian in the torture of his life.

During those two years Mukuro has tried stepping up to Hibari, only to be violently punished with merciless attacks. Mukuro has to continue serving Hibari without making his injuries get worse, and that just makes the whole job much harder. In the end, Mukuro just surrenders.

Two years have been added to the pain and suffering of Mukuro, and on one orangy day he comes back to Hibari's house with the bag of washed clothes in his arms. No way would Hibari allow Mukuro to touch his clothing, so it had to be washed some place else by someone else. Tired, Mukuro decides to put the clothes-in-a-bag on the kitchen table. His arms feel weak from all that scrubbing he did with the floors this morning. The sun's just about to set, and like Hibari said, he would give Mukuro something to do before the sun does set.

Mukuro, wearing his outdoor clothing (white T-shirt, white pants, white socks and shoes), runs up the stairs and towards Hibari's bedroom. He is dumbfounded to see his master sitting on the edge of his bed while loosely wearing a yukata. For the first time Mukuro can see a part of Hibari's chest and thighs. It arouses him, but he dare wouldn't say that to anyone. Hibari looks up at him with sad eyes, confusing Mukuro a bit more than he already has.

"Today is your birthday, right?" Mukuro nods. He is too afraid to lie than not answer. "I want to give you a reward." Although the scene of Hibari sitting so seductively on the white bed turns him on, Mukuro can't help but notice the small bottle of wine on the bedside. There is a shiny glass next to it, and it seems to have been freshly used. This makes Mukuro understand that his master isn't being nice, but is going totally out of his mind. "Sleep with me."

He knows this is wrong, because if Hibari ever wakes up and finds him naked next to him, he's more than dead for sure. However, to give up such an ultra-rare opportunity, especially on his birthday, is just so wrong.

That is why, Mukuro approaches his horny master and, with a smile, he kisses his lips. He is delighted to be kissed back. Soon their tongues begin to fight, and to make it easier, the drunk master stands up. Mukuro does not to try and take advantage of that warm tongue, instead, he pulls the rope around Hibari's waist and slids the short yukata off of Hibari's attractive body.

Hibari is completely naked, and that leads to Mukuro happily pointing something at his master through his pants. This does not bother the Vongola's cloud guardian, it greatly delights him instead. Their moment truly begins when Hibari lifts up his right leg and wraps it around Mukuro's waist. He moans when his sensitive spot is violently rubbed against.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
